Lilith
Lilith Aensland es un personaje de videojuego de la compañía Capcom desde la saga de Darkstalkers.thumb|179px Es una mini-súcubo que fue creada a partir de la energía sobrante de Morrigan Aensland. Este peligroso exceso de energía fue separada del cuerpo de Morrigan al nacer por su padre, Belial, quien la selló. Esa energía tomó forma y mente propios, convirtiéndose en Lilith Aensland. Historia http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lilith_Aensland&action=edit&section=1 editar Belial, gobernante del reino de Makai y padre adoptivo de Morrigan previó que su reino sería expuesto a la crisis que viviría después de su fallecimiento. Era necesario encontrar a alguien con el suficiente poder para mantener el equilibrio de Makai. Sabiendo que dentro de su familia no nacería alguien con ese don hasta dentro de 1.200 años, él seleccionó a Morrigan para que sea su heredera. Morrigan era una súcubo muy especial ya que nació en la noble "clase S". En aquel entonces, una guerra entre la nobleza ya había comenzado. Numerosas batallas en diferentes lugares ocurrieron, aunque Morrigan era poderosa, era inaceptable que una niña-demonio luchara y controlara semejante poder, ya que tanta energía terminaría no sólo con su vida, sino con la vida de todos. Así, Belial decidió extraer una buena parte de esa energía y aislarla para protegerla, de esta manera, el alma de Morrigan fue dividida en dos, una de esas mitades fue aislada en un espacio negativo que Belial creó. Sin embargo, sus poderes no podían ser divididos 50/50 ya que habían sido separados a la fuerza y ambas partes seguían atrayéndose la una a la otra, para evitar esto, Belial guardó esa otra mitad dentro de sí mismo. Ahora, el alma de Morrigan estaba dividida en tres; una en Morrigan, otra en el espacio sellado y la otra en el cuerpo de Belial, cuando estas partes forman una sola, Morrigan puede recuperar sus poderes del todo. Cuando Belial murió, la parte del alma sellada debía, supuestamente, volver a su propietaria legítima. Una vez esto hubiera concluido, el siguiente gobernante de Makai nacería como Belial previó. Pero como la parte en el cuerpo de Belial se perdió tras su muerte, el poder no era al 100%. También ocurrió un accidente en el espacio que Belial había creado para la otra parte del alma de Morrigan, la energía sellada había tomado forma y mente en todo este tiempo, sin que Belial lo notase. Ella (Lilith) había comenzado a reconocerse como entidad aproximadamente una década después del proceso de sellado. Lilith empezó a averiguar sobre Makai, sus sentimientos crecieron. Estos sentimientos fueron diferentes emociones normales como la admiración y la celosía, eran más cercanos a un instinto primitivo de volver a casa... En "Darkstalkers 3: Vampire Savior" el demonio Jedah libera a Lilith y le da un cuerpo, el de un pequeño súcubo que se diferenciaba de los demás por su humor más amigable y alegre, a cambio, Lilith debía llevarle a Morrigan y a los demás darkstalkers a él. Lilith parecía disfrutar su vida hasta que se dio cuenta que ella no era un ser original, sólo es una parte de otra persona. Ella descubre que a menudo se hace transparente y comprende que ha terminado el tiempo para encontrar a su "compañero de alma", para seguir su existencia. Morrigan también siente que Lilith es una parte de ella, pero ella no siente que necesita a Lilith tanto como Lilith la necesita a ella. Jedah comprende esto, y él manipula a Lilith para encontrar a Morrigan para así poder usarlas a las dos. Sin embargo, Lilith sabe que Jedah le miente. Independientemente de si el player juega con Morrigan o Lilith, Lilith es absorbido por Morrigan y se hace otro "impulso" dentro de ella dejando a Morrigan, como Lilith, con una personalidad más alegre. Aspecto http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lilith_Aensland&action=edit&section=2 editar Tipo: Súcubu Origen: Mundo diabólico Año nacimiento: 1678 Altura: 1.67 m Peso: 57.6 kg Vel. 4.9 Def. 4.7 Rec. 2.6 Ataques especiales http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lilith_Aensland&action=edit&section=3 editar Los ataques de Lilith, son, en parte, parecidos a los de su media hermana Morrigan, sólo que un poco más débiles. Algunos de estos ataques especiales son más graciosos que otra cosa, como el Gloomy Puppet Show. Soul Flash: Lilith lanza un murciélago envuelto en corazones que van girando sobre él. La trayectoria de este ataque es muy pobre en comparación a la de los demás personajes. Sólo llega a una tercera parte del tamaño de la pantalla. La velocidad varía de acuerdo al botón de puño que se presione; ya sea débil, medio o fuerte. Se puede realizar en el aire. Shining Blade: En este ataque Lilith eleva su ala derecha y golpea al enemigo elevándolo. Soul Spin o Merry Turn (en la versión japonesa): Lilith da un pequeño salto y en el aire da un giro y con sus alas cortantes golpea al enemigo. En la versión japonesa del juego, este ataque se puede realizar en el aire también. Si finalizas la pelea ejecutando este ataque sobre el oponente, lo partirás en dos. Mystic Arrow: Aquí realiza un salto y atrapa al enemigo. Sus alas se transforman en un arco y en una mano gigante y usa el cuerpo del enemigo como flecha, disparándolo contra el borde contrario de la pantalla. Dependiendo del botón que se presione, el salto puede ser o más corto o más largo. Agarres http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lilith_Aensland&action=edit&section=4 editar Innocent Hug: Lilith toma a su enemigo y sus alas atraviesan el cuerpo de su oponente partiéndolo por la mitad. Childish Drop: Esto se realiza en el aire. Un ala de Lilith se transforma en una mano y toma a su adversario golpeándolo fuertemente contra el suelo. ES-Specials http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lilith_Aensland&action=edit&section=5 editar ES Soul Flash: Lilith lanza su murciélago pero este realiza una trayectoria un poco más larga y duradera en cuanto a tiempo, golpeando tres veces. ES Shining Blade: Lilith hace su Shining Blade normal, pero dos hologramas de ella la acompañan golpeando dos veces más. ES Soul Spin: Ahora este golpe realiza cinco toques en total en comparación con el anterior. EX-Specials http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lilith_Aensland&action=edit&section=6 editar Splendor Love: Los murciélagos que cubren su cuerpo, su traje y sus alas y diadema se desprenden de ella. Lilith se eleva en el aire desnuda y los murciélagos la rodean golpeando al enemigo. Luminous Illusion: En esta ocasión, vuela a través de la pantalla en busca del enemigo y cuando lo atrapa, otro holograma de ella aparece detrás y toma al adversario por la espalda y entre los dos golpean al enemigo, lo elevan y finalizan con una patada, es entonces que la pierna de Lilith se convierte en un hacha y parte a la mitad al otro personaje. Gloomy Puppet Show: Lilith se convierte en una especie de conejita de Playboy y lanza una galera diciendo: It's Show Time!. Si la galera golpea al enemigo, hay una pequeña explosión y luego del humo el enemigo aparece sobre una tarima en un karaoke. Lilith irá marcando qué botón ha de presionar el jugador para que el enemigo dé las notas correctas. Mientras más acierte uno, más daño se le hará al enemigo, ya sea quemándolo, electrocutándolo o congelándolo. Dark Forces http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lilith_Aensland&action=edit&section=7 editar El Dark Force es un movimiento que todos los personajes tienen. Lilith tiene uno llamado Mindless Doll con dos versiones diferentes. Al grito de "Bunsin!" Lilith llama a un holograma suyo. El holograma puede, aparecer detrás de Lilith con un cierto tiempo de retraso copiando los movimientos de ella o aparecer detrás del enemigo realizando los mismos ataques que Lilith original al mismo tiempo. Trivia http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lilith_Aensland&action=edit&section=8 editar *Lilith mide 1,75 cm y pesa 54 kg. *Capcom (durante el desarrollo de Lilith) rumoreó tener a Lilith al principio diseñada para ser la hermana de Morrigan, que ocultó su herencia angelical debido al título Darkstalker que ella sostuvo, pero decidió no hacerlo así debido a la excusa de que había demasiados personajes de ángel en videojuegos, y puntualmente fueron probando múltiples diseños para hacer a Lilith mucho más oscura de lo que es hoy. *Luego de deshecharse la idea de ser un personaje ángel, se pensó en Lilith para ser un demonio masculino o, incluso, un hermafrodita. *Lilith es un personaje secreto con modalidad Morrigan en el juego Marvel vs. Capcom, el cual tiene movimientos de Darkstalkers 3. En ese juego, sea cual sea la forma de Morrigan que uses, una fusión entre ella y Lilith precede cada match o encuentro. *Las poses que Lilith hace cuando gana una pelea en Darkstalkers 3: Vampire Savior, son inquietamente sugestivas, sobre todo por su joven apariencia, disfruta ver derramamiento de sangre y también ama luchar, lo cual ella considera un juego con los demás. *Lilith aparece en el juego Pocket Fighter, no como jugador seleccionable, sino en uno de los escenarios, aparece detrás, sentada en una de las ventanas del castillo, festeja cuando Morrigan hace algún ataque especial y también aparece en el ending de Morrigan. *Aunque antes mencionado está lo de la personalidad sádica y alegre del dolor, la personalidad de Lilith no es así. Actualmente se está desvelando (en la historia de CAPCOM que durante el nacimiento Lilith no se llevó una parte buena de Morrigan, sino que ella es la parte buena de Morrigan. CAPCOM lo reafirmó al discutir los derechos de autor con UDON COMICS; donde Lilith no aparece como acompañante de su hermana, ya que ella comparte distintos fines a los de Morrigan. *Se le conoce también como "The lost child of lust";(La pequeña/niña perdida de la lujúria; esto en nombre del caracter de Inocencia que lleva oculto, y la lujúria como castigo heredado del cuerpo de su hermana, ya que ésta roba energía teniendo relaciones sexuales. *La frase célebre que dice tanto en batalla como en la história es "I long to be of one soul and boddy", esto en la espera de un cuerpo. Extrínsecamente pareciera que lo quiere arrebatar de un portador, pero dentro de la realidad es que busca alguien con quien compartirlo como morrigan dado que es su hermana.